


Excerpt to demonstrate a Work Skin

by Sam of Support (samjohnsson)



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjohnsson/pseuds/Sam%20of%20Support





	Excerpt to demonstrate a Work Skin

ACT ONE

INT. Server room

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Donec eget quam magna. Morbi eu mi lacus, a auctor elit. Duis quis diam ultricies velit porttitor dignissim id nec tortor.

JOE

Maecenas non dui at magna dapibus facilisis et eu tortor.

(beat)

Proin nec aliquet ligula. Nulla eu venenatis metus. Sed sed eros turpis, vitae lobortis leo.

Fade out:


End file.
